This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. ?-crystallin, along the ?- and ?-crystallins, is one of the ubiquitous crystallins in vertebrate lenses. It is a major structural component of lens fiber cells and also has chaperone activity in these cells. In the lens, it is a hetero-oligomeric complex composed of two monomers ?A- and ?B-crystallin. We propose to use cry-EM to solve its structure.